The Visit
by Midnight-hunter
Summary: A certain mysterious prosecutor visits the grave of the woman he loves to tell her of his plan for redemption...a Godot/Mia story.


A/N: For all of you that are reading 'Regrets and Confessions', I want to apologize for the long delay. I've been suffering with writer's block with that particular story, but I promise that I am trying my hardest to get another chapter out, and that I haven't given it up, not by a long shot. However, I recently found that I have a very soft spot for Godot and a romantic spot for Mia/Godot (or Diego), which is where this fic come from. I hope it's in character and that everyone who reads it enjoys it. Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome too!

He made the journey alone, driving silently through the busy L.A. streets. A bouquet of white lilies sat on the seat beside him. They had always been her favorite flower. She had told him that once in a passing moment, but he hadn't forgotten, and had even surprised her with a bouquet on her birthday. He could still remember her smile as he had pulled them out from behind his back. It was just one more thing he would never forget about her.

Never allowing himself to linger too long in his memories, he pulled himself out of his reverie as he turned into the parking lot and stopped the car. For a moment he simply sat there, looking over the acres of too-perfect grass, and the hundreds of flowers that dotted it. The whole scene seemed too cheerful, particularly with the summer sun shining down on everything, creating dappled shadows as it glimmered through the trees. It seemed so inviting that just for a moment, one could almost forget that this place held only death and memories; almost.

Grabbing the flowers, he got out of the car and walked through the iron gates, heading down the smoothly paved path that separated one side of the lawn from the other. It didn't take him long to find her. He had paid a discreet visit to Grossberg, who had pointed out the location of her finally resting place on a map of the cemetery, luckily without his usual pomp and circumstance.

"Hey there kitten," he said as he walked up, his usual cocky smile on his face. "Sorry I haven't been by; I was detained for quite some time. But I brought your favorite, so I'm sure you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Setting down the bouquet, he looked down at the small polished plaque set into the ground. It was simple yet elegant, exactly how she would have liked it. _Mia Fey: 1989-2016 _was written in elegant script, along with a small photograph set deeper into the stone. A wave of shock and grief washed over him as he looked down at her smiling face, and after a moment he settled down into the warm grass in front of her.

Reaching out, he gently touched the picture with one fingertip. "Still beautiful kitten, as beautiful as the day we first met," he said. The slightest chuckle went through him as he thought back to that fateful day. "I remember I tried every trick in my book to get you to go out with me, but you wouldn't do it, not at first anyway. Told me you weren't one of my law school bimbos." Another laugh pushed through his lips, but when he spoke again, his tone was softer and infinitely more gentle. "I think that was when I really fell for you Mia. I saw that fighting spirit in you even then, and I never looked at anyone else after that. And then, during _that _case, you put so much faith in a man everyone else had abandoned. And you knew, you knew that that woman..." He clenched his fist, fighting to control himself before continuing. "When she had everyone else eating out of the palm of her hand, you had already figured her out. You _had _her, Mia; but then..."

Letting out a soft sigh, he unclenched his fist, running a hand through his thick white hair, looking away from the stone as if he couldn't bear to face it. "I'm tired Mia, and I need you here. I mean, this shouldn't be how it turned out. Look at me; I'm a shadow of the man I one was and you...God, Mia, it's all wrong, isn't it?"

Fighting back the growing lump in his throat, he stood up and paced slightly, looking for all the world like a caged animal. "I failed you sweetheart, and there's no changing that, but there was someone else wasn't there? He was there, and he should have kept you safe. But he couldn't even manage that, and then he just goes on living his life as if nothing has changed, as if he didn't disappoint you when you needed him most. I should not be alone in this Mia," he continued as he turned back to his her grave. "I shouldn't be carrying this grief on my own. But I am, because he simply can't be bothered." His lips curled into a sneer at the thought of the defense attorney, and for a moment the hatred that he felt kept him in silence until he was able to swallow it enough to continue.

"You know, Maya's in danger kitten," he said, the return to the old familiar nickname proof that his momentary loss of self-control had passed. "Trite doesn't know a thing about it, not that it would matter to him anyway. But I'll keep her safe; I'll right the wrong I've done, at least as much as I can. Nothing will happen to her; that's a promise, and you know you can trust my word kitten." That old, cocky smirk slid back into place as he kneeled in the grass, leaning down and pressing his lips to the cold stone.

"I love you Mia; I just you could have known how much," he whispered. Then, without another word, the prosecutor stood up and headed back to his car, knowing he had work to do.


End file.
